


Thirty-Two Things

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, most of the konoha 11 are in here i just wasn't assed tagging them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga Hinata has three and a half months left in Konoha. To make the most of her remaining time, she has made a list. A list of things that she wants to do before she leaves. And Hinata is determined to complete all thirty-two things on that list, no matter what. {NaruHina + friendship fic, AU-ish.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“What? No way!” Yamanaka Ino slammed the table with the palm of her hand, nearly causing her almost-empty glass to topple.

“This is…ridiculous. He can’t do that, can he?” Haruno Sakura’s reaction was more subdued than the blonde’s, but anger was still clearly audible in her voice.

Oriho Tenten said nothing at first, but rubbed the tips of two fingers against her temple. “God,” she muttered. “I think we all need another drink.”

The four friends said nothing to each other as they ordered their drinks. It was only when four fresh glasses were in front of them that Tenten spoke.

“Okay, Hinata. Explain it again, slowly.”

What Hinata had said wasn’t very complicated. However, it was bad news, and her friends seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

“Father wants me to go to college in the Sunshine Country. Apparently, Sunshine Country’s best University has an excellent business and accounting programme, and it’s quite near to my Aunt Kanade’s house. He says there’s a job already waiting for me, managing Aunt Kanade’s fashion company.” Hinata spoke calmly and clearly, but she wasn’t feeling very calm. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her friends to study something she had no interest in. She had tried her best to worm out of the situation but her father was…stern. 

“But…but…” Ino opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“Did you tell your father that you don’t want to study business in the first place? I thought you wanted to become a teacher, Hinata.”

“I do, but he said teaching wasn’t a suitable profession for a Hyuuga.” Hinata’s voice wobbled slightly. “I wouldn’t have minded studying business in Konoha, where I have friends, but…”

“But the Sunshine Country is so far away!” Tenten finished. “Why does he want to send you away all of a sudden?”

“I-I think that he wants me out of the way,” she said. “If I’m in the Sunshine Country working for Aunt Kanade, Neji or Hanabi can then take over Hyuuga Corp. I knew he always wanted Neji to be his successor.” At this, a tear slid from Hinata’s grey eyes. All her life she had tried so hard to make her father proud and now he was packing her away without a second thought.

“Aww, honey, it’s okay,” Ino comforted in a reassuring voice, patting her arm. “We’ll find a way out of this.”

“No, we won’t.” Hinata took a deep breath. “He’s made all of the arrangements. I’m transferring from Konoha Uni to Sunshine Uni in December.”

Silence enveloped the four. It was Sakura who broke it. Her usually confident voice sounded uncertain.

“What will we do?”

The four girls had been friends since middle school, all through high school and even now, starting college (Sakura and Ino studying medicine, Tenten music and Hinata business) they remained close. The thought that their quad would be ripped apart was horrible.

“When are you leaving?” asked Tenten.

“December 22nd. Aunt Kanade has a horrible New Year’s Eve party every year, our whole family spends the New Year at her mansion. Except this year, I’ll be staying on.” 

“That’s like, in three and a half months,” Ino mumbled.

“Well…” Hinata began. “There’s really nothing we can do. So, I, uh,” Hinata paused, slipping her hand into her purse and pulling out a slip of paper. “I made a list.” She handed it to Tenten, who unfolded it.

“A list of what?” asked the brunette. 

Ino and Sakura leaned over to read the paper with Tenten.

“It’s a list of the things I want to do with you before I leave.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata’s List  
1) Dye my hair a crazy colour  
2) Go bungee jumping  
3) Go to a house party  
4) Have someone (not family or Ino, Sakura or Tenten) tell me I look pretty (and mean it)  
5) Try ten different alcoholic drinks  
6) Skinny dip at night  
7) Learn to sew  
8) Jump into a pool fully clothed

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Er, Hinata? Were you feeling okay when you wrote this?” Sakura asked as she scanned the list. Some of the things were rather un-Hinata-ish. Some of the things Sakura couldn’t ever imagine the Hyuuga doing. “Some of the things are very, uh…”

“Adventurous?” offered Ino. Sakura nodded.

A slight blush grew on Hinata’s cheeks. She hadn’t given them her full list. Her full list contained thirty two items. The list she had given her three best friends only had twenty four. The twenty four were things that she wanted to do with them, or needed their help to do. The other eight were private things, things she needed to do alone.

“W-well,” the Hyuuga began. “Even if I make friends in the Sunshine Country, they won’t be my high school friends. Some of the things on that list are things I’d only do once in a lifetime. I want to do them with you, so even when I’m away I’ll have all of the memories of our once-in-a-lifetime adventures.”

Ino smiled. Although it was her wide, beautiful smile, her baby blue eyes looked sad. “Hyuuga Hinata,” she said. “I promise that I, Yamanaka Ino, won’t rest until everything on this list is completed.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “A tad over-dramatic, Ino. But I agree, we’ll help you complete your list.”

Tenten nodded. “Agreed.”

Hinata beamed at them. “I’m so lucky to have such good friends,” she thought to herself. “I’m going to miss them.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

9) Pull a prank on someone  
10) Learn to play an instrument  
11) Go to the beach with my friends  
12) Try 20 new things that I’ve never eaten before  
13) Make someone a candlelit dinner  
14) Go camping  
15) Fly a kite  
16) Stay up all night

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“You want to dye your hair? Since when?”

Hinata glanced at Tenten before looking down at her hands. “I-I’ve always thought that I looked, well, plain.”

“What?!” Ino screeched. “Hina, you’re drop dead gorgeous!”

Hinata smiled at the compliment. “But, well…” Hinata had never been one fixated with her looks, but as she said, she always felt sort of…plain. “I’ve always felt plain,” she repeated. 

“My hair is dark, my skin is pale, and my eyes are grey. There’s nothing colourful or wild about me.” She looked at her friends, her gaze falling on Sakura’s pink hair. “I don’t have colourful hair like Sakura-”

“Who would want my hair?” Sakura interrupted miserably, tugging on a lock. “What sort of genetic combination gets pink hair?”

Hinata continued, looking at Ino’s pretty blue eyes. “I don’t have colourful eyes like Ino’s.” 

She finally looked at Tenten’s bronzed skin. “I don’t have any colour on my skin, like Tenten.”

“Your skin is beautiful, though, Hinata,” Ino protested. “You don’t have a single blemish!”

Hinata took a sip of her coke. “I suppose so, but do you know how many people have asked me if I was sick when I wasn’t? Or how many times I’ve been compared with a ghost? There’s nothing wrong with pale skin, but sometimes I feel a little…too pale.”

Tenten tilted her head slightly. “So you want to dye your hair a different colour?”

“Not all of my hair,” Hinata added hastily. “I just want to…change my look, a little.”

The three nodded.

Sakura glanced at the list again. “Go to a concert? Go ice skating? You’ve done these before, Hina.”

Hinata smiled. “Some of the activities are once-in-a-lifetime activities, but some of them are things I’d like to do again with you guys.”

“You want to go bungee jumping?”

Hinata laughed a little. “Neji went last year, he said it was scary but exhilarating. I’ve wanted to try it ever since.”

Ino reread the piece of paper. “Wait a second, you want to go skinny dipping? Heck yes!”

Hinata blushed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

17) Go hiking  
18) Kiss a stranger  
19) Make a wish on a shooting star  
20) Have a snowball fight  
21) Buy a camera and take lots of pictures  
22) Go ice-skating  
23) Learn a new language  
24) Go to the circus

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s a place in Suna, what’s it called? Kazekage Towers? Anyway, it’s this super fancy hotel and casino, it’s huge! Anyway, you’re able to bungee jump off the top of it! It’s probably expensive, but we could still go!” Sakura chattered away, already making plans.

Tenten nodded. “Yeah, we should all go to Suna. We’d probably be able to complete a few of the things on your list there, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled warmly. “That sounds great.”

“My Mom and Dad’s wedding anniversary is the weekend before my birthday,” Ino said thoughtfully, “and they’re going away the weekend of my birthday. I could ask them if I can have a party that weekend for my birthday! That could be your house party!”

“Kurenai-san’s wedding is in the Tea Country, right? And the reception is in a hotel on the beach! We could get to the beach then!” added Tenten. “And if you want to learn an instrument, I could teach you the guitar,” she offered.

“Ooh! And as for your language, I could teach you French!” added Sakura.

Hinata nodded again, her smile still in place. She was sad to be leaving, but seeing her friends so determined to make the most of her remaining time…well, she decided she’d enjoy her last months.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

25) Go fishing  
26) Go to a bonfire at Halloween  
27) Go to a concert  
28) Travel to another country  
29) Have a heart to heart with Hanabi  
30) Kiss under mistletoe  
31) Throw a party before I leave  
32) Fall in love


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Absolutely not!” screeched Ino, when they told her. “No way in hell!”  
> “Come on Yamanaka, this is what you signed up for!” Tenten said, tugging on her arm.  
> "Yeah, Pig! Is what you said last weekend only an empty promise?"  
> "Please? Ino-chan? For me?"  
> “Oh, fine. Only cause it’s Hina asking. The things I do for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One – Wedding Bells
> 
>  
> 
> Because of you my heart drops,  
> Because of you my body wants  
> Every time I catch your eye,  
> Every time you snatch my mind,  
> Because of you my heart drops  
> Oh no, I can’t breathe!  
> \- Breathe (miss A)

\---------------------------------------------------------------

[Pierhouse Hotel, September 16th]

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Hinata turned to face her sensei. “Yes,” she replied with a smile. “It is. You look beautiful too, sensei.”

Kurenai smiled back, moving to stand beside Hinata on the patio. She was decked all in white, as traditional for a bride. The sleeveless dress reached just low enough to hide  
Kurenai’s shoes. It was a simple but beautiful dress, tight around the torso but with a loose skirt, that shimmered slightly in the afternoon sun. “Thank you again, Hinata. For being my bridesmaid.”

Hinata’s smile grew wider. “It was my pleasure, sensei.” 

When Hinata was a child, her father had enrolled her for ballet lessons. When they weren’t going very well, he arranged for one to one lessons with a private tutor. Yuuhi Kurenai had once been a well-known ballerina, before she retired to teach the beautiful dance. Hinata had been eight when she started with Kurenai, and didn’t stop until the end of high school. Kurenai had been more to Hinata than just a ballet teacher. She had been like a mentor to her, helping her not only with the dance, but with her self-esteem and shyness.

Hinata could hear the celebrations inside. “Shouldn’t you be inside with Asuma-san?”

Kurenai smiled. “All the excitement just got a bit too much,” she said. “I decided to take a breather.” She looked sidelong at her former student. “What about you?”

“I came out to look at the view,” Hinata admitted. “It’s just so pretty. The beach, the sun, the waves, everything. You picked a great location for today.”

Kurenai scanned the beach. “Asuma and I came here for a weekend last year. The second we arrived, I knew I wanted to get married here.”

The wedding reception was in a hotel beside the beach. The two women were currently standing on a large patio just outside the function room, where the meal was about to begin. From the patio a stone path weaved between the marram grass to a sandy stretch of beach, where the tide was coming in. Farther down to the right there was a pier.  
“There you are, Kurenai, I was looking for you!” came the yell of Mitarashi Anko. Kurenai’s best friend had hitched up her lilac bridesmaids dress and lost her high heels somewhere along the way.

“Anko? Where are your shoes?” Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“They were killing me. Seriously, how do you two manage heels? I threw them back in my room a while ago. Anyway, the meals about to begin, time to eat!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They had just finished dessert when Hinata spotted him. 

The loud, confident, determined blonde. Immediately after catching Uzumaki Naruto’s eye, Hinata felt a blush blossom on her cheeks. Quickly breaking eye contact, she excused herself from the main table to take a seat between Tenten and Ino.

“Hinata, I totally just saw you checking out Naruto!” Sakura said excitedly.

“Sssh!” Hinata hissed. “I don’t want the whole world to know!” Sakura smiled apologetically.

“Besides, isn’t it old news now?” Tenten asked. “I mean, how long have you liked him?”

Hinata looked at her hands. “Well, I think,” Sakura said, her voice a little lower, “that you should go up to him and ask him to hang out!”

Ino scoffed. “Yeah, the same way you’d ask Sasuke-kun out?”

Sakura glared at the blonde. “Shut it, pig!”

“Don’t call me that, forehead!”

Tenten sighed and shook her head, before exchanging a look with Hinata.

Ino and Sakura’s squabbling was interrupted by a familiar voice. “Hey there, ladies.”

Hinata was blushing again. Ino and Tenten hid amused smiles while Sakura turned around. 

“Hey Naruto. Oh, hey Kushina!”

The red-haired beauty descended on them all, planting a kiss on all four girls’ cheeks. Naruto gave an embarrassed smile. 

“Long time, no see girls!” Kushina exclaimed. “Since when have you four become strangers?”

Sakura and Naruto had grown up as next-door neighbours (with Uchiha Sasuke living on the other side of the Uzumaki-Namikazes). As kids, despite Sasuke and Naruto’s constant arguing, they were all good friends. As Sakura got older and made new friends (namely Tenten, Hinata and Ino) they had been introduced to Kushina during visits to Sakura’s place (it was also when Hinata had first met Naruto). Kushina was like the fun, energetic Aunt Hinata never had, always ready to lend an ear or talk to you. Every time the girls were at the Haruno’s, they would always visit Kushina.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. When I moved to my apartment on campus, I guess that the girls didn’t really have a reason to go to my parent’s place anymore.”

“Hmmm,” Kushina said. “Well, you know where I live! Call around sometime!”

Kushina pulled out a seat next to Sakura. “So, give me all the news! How’s college going? Any scandals? Any gossip? Any boyfriends?” (Naruto interrupted with a “Mom!”)

Sakura was unfazed. She was well-used to Kushina’s mile-a-minute manner of talking. “College? Well, I’ve only just started, but already I can tell medicine is going to be tough. That being said, I’m really enjoying it! As for boys, I can speak for us all saying that we’re all single.”

Ino nodded enthusiastically. “It’s also a bonus that Sakura and I are taking the same course, we see each other around and are able to help each other out. We’re going to have to work really hard in the future.”

Kushina’s gaze shifted to Tenten. “What about you sweetie?”

Tenten flashed her easy smile. “Music’s great, it really is. I’m in my second year, now. I think Mom and Dad were slightly, er, disappointed that I went to a smaller college instead of Konoha Uni like the others, but they’ve respected my decision. It’s so great to be studying something I love and their support really helps.”

Hinata felt a pang of jealousy. If only her father was like that; supportive of her own choices.

“And you, Hinata?”

“W-well,” she began, all-too-aware that Naruto’s gaze was now on her. “The business course I’m taking is manageable, but a little boring.”

“Sasuke’s taking the same course, right?” Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, I often see Sasuke-kun about. We don’t speak too much, though.”

Kushina stood up and looked around. “Oh Naruto, where has your father gone off too? Probably off drinking with Jiraiya. Excuse me girls, I’d better go and find Minato before he drinks too much. I swore he was with us just a second ago! Nobody moves faster than that man!”

“Goodbye!”s and “See you later”s followed Kushina as she drifted away. Naruto took her now-empty seat.

“I’m kinda surprised you’re all here,” he said, looking from one girl to the next. “I mean, jeez, you’re like, inseparable. I know Hinata’s bridesmaid, but the rest of you?”

Tenten shrugged. “My Mom’s Kurenai-san’s second cousin.”

“Sakura and I’s fathers are like, Asuma’s drinking buddies, so the whole family got invited.”

“Aaah, I see. Mom and Dad are pretty close with the whole Sarutobi family in general, so – Oh hey! Kiba! Over here!”

“Hey Naruto,” Inuzuka Kiba greeted, approaching the table. His friend, Aburame Shino followed him silently. “Hey Hinata!”

“Hello, Hinata-chan,” Shino greeted quietly.

Hinata smiled at her two friends. “Hello Shino-kun, hello Kiba-kun!”

Shino and Kiba were Hinata’s close friends. In their first year of high school, they had been put together to work on a history project. Hinata had struck an unlikely friendship with the two. Shino was quiet, reserved, clever and had a close interest with insects while Kiba was loud, slightly obnoxious (a bit like Naruto) and mad about dogs. Basically, the two were nothing alike.

The two pulled up seats beside Naruto. Amiable chatter began to flow, but Hinata caught the wink Kiba sent Ino. She made a mental note to ask the Yamanaka about it later.

“Man, that dessert was so good…oh look! It’s Ino!”

“Ugh, I can tell this is going to be troublesome already.”

“Shikamaru! Chouji!” Ino stood up and waved at her childhood friends. “Come on, join us!”

Shikamaru yawned by means of greeting. Chouji smiled and waved at everyone. Hinata didn’t know either very well, she just knew that their families were close with the Yamanakas. She knew that Chouji was one of the kindest and gentlest people she’d ever met, and that he had a passion for food. She also knew that Shikamaru was, by Ino’s words; “the laziest and smartest asshole on earth.”

The two new arrivals had hardly joined the conversation when a moody Uchiha appeared, making Sakura’s cheeks go as pink as her hair. 

“Ah, decided to grace us with your presence?” Naruto asked his friend.

“Got tired of my parents playing the “Isn’t Itachi the perfect son” game,” he replied, grabbing a chair from a nearby table. “Budge over, loser, make some room for me!”

“Shut it, bastard,” Naruto hissed, but moved over all the same.

“They’re as bad as Ino and Sakura,” Tenten whispered to Hinata. Hinata supressed a giggle.

Their table was getting quite cramped now. After a while, the conversation lulled.

“The dancing’s not going to start for another few hours,” Kiba said. “I say we should go down to the beach!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Do we really have to get changed?” whined Tenten in the elevator. 

“Yes we do!” exclaimed Ino. “I know I let you borrow it, but if you get that dress sandy or wet I will strangle you Oriho! Everyone’s getting changed anyway.”

Sakura nudged Hinata with her elbow. “Bet you’re glad that you listened to me and packed a sundress after all!” she said.

“Besides,” continued Ino. “We’ll need those dresses for the dancing later. And if they get all dirty at the beach, we couldn’t possibly wear them dancing!”

“Do you think Kiba-kun will ask you to dance?” Hinata asked Ino.

“What?” she shrieked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the rag-tag bunch of teenagers were changed and heading down the stone path to the beach. It was weird, Hinata thought. She was hanging out with people she wasn’t even friends with. It was like everyone there was either a friend, or a friend of a friend.

She waded ankle deep into the waves with Sakura. The two friends watched Sasuke and Naruto splash each other for a moment.

Sakura pointed at the pier. “Jump into a pool fully clothed,” she quoted. “Well, it’s not a pool, but it is still jumping into water so I reckon that counts.” She had an adventurous glint in her eye.

Hinata bit her lip. “Let’s do it!” she said after a moment’s hesitation. 

Sakura looked around. “Should we get everyone to do it?”

“We could try!”

***

“Absolutely not!” screeched Ino, when they told her. “I’m not getting this wet.”

“Come on Yamanaka, this is what you signed up for!” Tenten said, tugging on her arm.

“Oh, fine. Only cause it’s Hina asking. The things I do for you.”

***

“Naruto! We’re jumping off the pier! Come with us!” Sakura yelled.

Naruto stopped his splashing for a minute. His face broke into a grin that made Hinata’s stomach flutter. “Sounds cool! C’mon, Sasuke!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “No way.”

“Come on, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura whined. 

“What, are you afraid?” asked Naruto, a teasing glint in his eye. “Chicken!”

Sasuke scowled before turning to Sakura. “I changed my mind. I’m in.”

***

“Heck yes!” Kiba said immediately.

“I don’t really see the point,” said Shino. “But I’ll go along anyway. Why, you ask? Because it is Hinata-chan who asked, and she rarely asks us to do something. And if Hinata-chan  
asks us, it must be fun. And I am trying to participate in more fun activities with others. Why, you ask? Because my social skills are lacking, and I do believe I need to spend more time with those my own age.”

Kiba rolled his eyes as Hinata giggled. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s go.”

***

“Give me a reason as to why I’d do something as troublesome as that.”

“Because,” Ino growled, “everyone’s doing it, and if you don’t I’ll show you the definition of troublesome.” Ino raised a fist.

Shikamaru yawned. “Fine. What about you, Chouji?”

Chouji smiled (“When is he not smiling?” Hinata asked herself). “Sure! It sounds fun.”

***

“The girls should go first,” Naruto said. All ten of them were standing at the end of the pier. Kiba nodded in agreement.

“Fine,” Ino glared. The four girls took up positions at the very edge. Ino slid off her sandals and threw them to Shikamaru. “Don’t get them wet!”

Sasuke looked down. “Make sure to jump outwards,” he warned. “Also, you may want to step back a little so you can take a few quick steps before you jump.”

The girls took his advice.

“Nervous, pig?” teased Sakura, taking Ino’s hand.

“You wish, forehead,” Ino replied, grasping her hand tightly. She then grabbed Hinata’s hand. Hinata smiled, reaching for Tenten’s hand. Holding onto Ino and Tenten tightly, she began to count.

“One…two…three!”

The four girls flung themselves over the pier.

Cold!

Hinata plunged deep into the cold water, her eyes stinging slightly and the taste of salt in her mouth. She kicked as hard as she could and swam to the surface. Her light sundress felt three times heavier in the water.

Eventually her head broke the surface, and she saw Tenten swim toward her and grab her arm. One of her buns had fallen down after the plunge. Tenten was laughing, and soon  
Hinata was too, giggling madly as Sakura and Ino surfaced.

“Cannonball!” yelled Naruto as he hit the water beside Hinata, causing the Hyuuga to yelp as water splashed over her. When Naruto surfaced, blue eyes met grey, and Hinata couldn’t stop smiling, despite the cold.

More splashes followed as the rest of the boys jumped. Kiba landed beside Ino, splashing her and causing her to shriek. She proceeded to splash him once he had surfaced. Sasuke and Naruto were kicking under the water, Shikamaru actually looked wide awake, Chouji pulled off the best cannonball yet. Even Shino was wearing a small smile.

Hinata felt her heart soar. She couldn’t explain it, but somehow, messing around in the sun and sea with friends made her forget her worries about the Sunshine Country and her father. She felt as light as the gentle breeze currently blowing. 

Ino swam over to her. “Hey, Hinata,” she whispered so that no one else could hear. “We can cross off another thing on your list. Later, not now.”

Hinata beamed. “Which one?”

Ino was wearing a mischievous smile. “Skinny dipping at night.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Go to the beach with my friends – check~!

Jump into a pool fully clothed – check~!

Skinny dip at night – check~!

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Naruto, it’s characters and the song “Breathe” by miss A do not belong to me.


End file.
